


Feather week

by RoseyStrawberry06



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyStrawberry06/pseuds/RoseyStrawberry06
Summary: I haven't seen many proposal fics out there for these two sooo.
Relationships: Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 120





	Feather week

As the seasons change so do phil's wings. This includes color, size, strength and thickness. Thus a lot of molting. This has been nicknamed Featherweek.

As Phil got up out of bed and stretched he noticed a specific ache in his wings, he looked out his balcony window and his suspicions were confirmed. It was snowing.  
He was beginning to notice that Techno wasn't in bed anymore when he saw Techno’s cape on the floor. Why would Techno leave it there? He refuses to go anywhere without it! Was there an emergency? He was startled from his panic by pancakes?  
Techno doesn't know how to cook!? He immediately got worried and leapt to the door his mind reeling trying to find out what was going on. Had someone broken in to use their kitchen? Wouldn't be a first what with Tommy and all, but still rare. He drew his sword just in case getting his wings to a defensive stance no matter how it hurt.  
As he reached the kitchen at full speed, he froze. The sight before him shook him to his core. During his rush to the kitchen he’d had his sword out ready to attack, but at what he saw he gently put it away. Techno was in the kitchen cooking! "What the actual FUCK?" He hadnt meant to say it, and he had startled the fuck out of techno. Techno stopped humming while he cooked and whipped around spatula still in hand.  
"I didn't think you were awake." Techno said ears drooping thinking Phil was mad at him for some reason. On second thought it's probably because of phils abrasive tone, his wording and the fact that his body stance screams that he’s ready to fight.  
Phil rushed over to a still confused techno, and hugged him. Probably in an attempt to calm the startled man. Techno was flabbergasted, he hadn't a clue why Phil was mad or why he was hugging him. Hugs meant they were ok? But he didn't like yelling. He was getting overwhelmed. Phil then whispered very softly knowing Techno has sound sensory issues  
"I'm sorry for yelling, I smelled what you were making and thought Tommy had broken in again." 

"It’s okay. I just wanted to learn to cook for you.And since i noticed you were about to start feather week I thought that-” he was cut off halfway through by a bewildered Philza  
“you can tell?” he stared at his boyfriend in shock. He didn’t get a chance to think too much into it before he started to smell burnt toast?  
“ThE PAncAkEs!” Techno squealed frantically and whipped around to flip it. He saved their pan from getting ruined at least, but it looked like they weren’t eating that pancake. Going back to his conversation only moments ago. Though it had felt like longer.  
“Techno, how did you know.” Philza’s voice was stern maybe more than intended, but he was worried.

“I could smell it I guess.” His face went a dark hue as well as the tips of his ears as he continued, “I can smell when you’re in feather week.” The piglin hybrid huffed covering his eyes and nose with his hands subconsciously. Phil knew some mobs and hybrids could tell when they’re mate was molting and other things, but he didn’t know piglins could, it simply hadn’t occurred to him at all. And then it dawned on him, techno had subconsciously, as he wouldn’t know how to on purpose chosen Phil as his partner. He got excited and started fluffing his wings subconsciously while he explained to techno. “How long have you been able to tell Techno?”

“Ever since the start of fall, after I got this.” The piglin went the brightest pink you’ve ever seen and grabbed one of Phil’s feathers gently that was already falling out, and knelt down (It’s hard for him to go on one knee with hooves and backwards knees.) pulled out an enchanted ring and dropped the feather on it. It turned the orange feather into a beautiful topaz gem. (That will change Colors with Phil’s wings.)  
“Philza Minecraft, will you marry me?” Phil was crying at this point. His wings fully expanded in the kitchen next to the stove as he said the word that would lead him to a future in many winter biomes, roaming many different lands. And most importantly, doing that all with the man he loved forever by his side. “Yes.”


End file.
